


Trust Each Other

by Queenofthebees



Series: A-Z Jonsa Kink Challenge [26]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: A-Z Jonsa Kinks challenge, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blindfolds, Bondage, Cunnilingus, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-08 15:55:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14108877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenofthebees/pseuds/Queenofthebees
Summary: If someone had told her a year ago that she would be doing this, surrendering completely for her partner she would have laughed. Or more likely wept with the memories of what her past partners had done.But Jon is different from them. He is kind and gentle, never wanting more from her than she is willing to give. He had built her trust up again, made her feel safe enough to be in a position as exposed as this, at his mercy and unable to tell what he may do next.She trusted Jon with all her heart and knew only the way he had been so patient and gentle with her could ever have made this possible.For Z (Zero sight) of A-Z Jonsa Kink Challenge





	Trust Each Other

**Author's Note:**

> The end has come! :(  
> However, a few of us writers are doing an A-Z collab so I guess it isn't actually over. Hooray! :p

“So, I’ve been thinking,” Sansa stated suddenly as she hurried about the kitchen, grabbing her keys and a muffin for breakfast. Jon made a non-committal sound around the rim of his cup to signal for her to continue. “I want to try something new.”

“What like white water rafting?” he asked, turning to rinse his mug in the sink.

“No,” she replied. It was the little increase in pitch that caught his attention and made him shoot a curious look over his shoulder. “I mean in…in the bedroom.”

Jon’s eyebrows shot up as his brain started to immediately picture Sansa in all kinds of weird and wonderful positions.

It wasn’t that their sex life was boring even if to the rest of the world it would be seen as a bit vanilla. In fact, Jon couldn’t get enough of her and, judging by her responses to his touch and her desperate pants as he moved inside of her, she wasn’t complaining either.

Sansa had been mistreated in the past though, her trust in men had been shattered by abusive and generally shitty boyfriends. She had been timid the first time they had ever had sex, almost like a virgin with the way she had been shaking and unsure of it all. Jon had wanted to track Joffrey and Harry down right there and punch them until his knuckles were bloody.

Instead, he had lavished her with loving attention. He had been the first to ever eat her out and by the end of the night, he had done so a total of five times, much to her dazed amazement. He had made love to her, kissing everywhere he could reach as he moved, whispering how much he loved her, how lucky he was to have her here with him, like this.

It had taken a while but eventually, Sansa started to initiate sex herself. She would approach him and kiss him firmly on the mouth, her hands roaming over his shoulders and chest before cupping him through his trousers in silent request. Or she would straddle him as he watched the television, rocking firmly against him until he was begging to touch her properly.

Jon was a man, he had an ego and he liked to think that he had awakened something in Sansa that made her willing to explore things more. The fact she trusted him to even suggest something other than their usual routine, knowing he made her feel safe enough to broach such a topic, stoked his pride.

“What were you thinking?” he asked, scratching his beard nervously because he could think of plenty he wanted to try with her.

“Um, I…blindfolds and, um…maybe restraints?”

He gave a soft smile at the way her cheeks coloured.

“On you or me?” he asked, as though he was asking her if she wanted a bacon roll or an egg one this morning. She blushed harder, her eyes wide as she looked at him.

“You…you would…I was thinking of me but,” she trailed off, her teeth digging into her bottom lip.

“Well, how about we start with me?” he suggested gently, reaching out to stroke her arm in reassurance. “Would that make you more comfortable?”

“No,” she replied quickly before bumbling on. “No, I mean yes it would make me more comfortable. But, I…I want you to do it to me.”

“Okay,” he murmured, leaning forward to kiss her forehead. He reached up, pushing her hair behind her ear as he smiled affectionately. “Whatever you want, sweetheart.”

***

Her breath hitched as her placed the blindfold around her eyes, tying it securely to the back of her head.

“Alright?” he asked, his hand cupping her cheek gently. She turned towards the touch, a shaky breath escaping her as his thumb stroked her skin.

“Yes,” she whimpered, swallowing thickly. “Keep going.”

She felt the bed shift slightly as he moved around. Her fingers curled into the silk ties he had bound her with, her tongue darting out to trace her lips as the anticipation coursed through her.

If someone had told her a year ago that she would be doing this, surrendering completely for her partner she would have laughed. Or more likely wept with the memories of what her past partners had done.

But Jon is different from them. He is kind and gentle, never wanting more from her than she is willing to give. He had built her trust up again, made her feel safe enough to be in a position as exposed as this, at his mercy and unable to tell what he may do next.

She trusted Jon with all her heart and knew only the way he had been so patient and gentle with her could ever have made this possible.

His hand cupped her breast and she released a shaky breath. His thumb rubbed gentle circles against her nipple, teasing it into hardness as his other hand ghosted along her side. She squirmed, a giggle escaping her at the feather-light touch.

The other breast was squeezed then, her body arching up to meet his eager fingers. Her hands tugged on her binds again, the headboard shifting slightly with the movement. Jon’s fingers paused but she shook her head quickly.

“More!” she whined. And, with the blindfold giving her courage, for she won’t have to look at his reaction, she parted her legs for him.

She heard the sharp inhale and despite having no sight, she can feel the heat of his desperate gaze on her.

“You’re so beautiful Sansa,” he whispered, his breath ghosting across her twitching stomach.

Another whimper escaped her as he placed a kiss above her belly button. His beard left marks against her as he moved down, his lips pressing under this time.

She squirmed when he retreated, her breath hitching in anticipation as she tried to figure out where he was going next.

His lips pressed softly against her left hip, her body twitching in response. Another kiss followed, a lingering press between her breasts. And then she arched as his lips enclosed around her nipple, giving a gentle suck.

There was a soft touch against her cheek and she instinctively turned her head to place a blind kiss to his palm.

Goosebumps erupted as his other hand settled on her shin before slowly stroking up, up, up. And then his fingers were settled against the warm, wet lips of her cunt. She inhaled sharply as he moved, the fingertips stroking the shape of her.

“You have the prettiest cunt, did you know that?” he murmured.

“Jon!” she squealed, feeling her whole face heat at his words. And the way she instantly grew wetter.

He gave a small chuckle, clearly feeling her reaction. But he didn’t say anything more, instead focusing on touching her.

She whimpered beneath him as he parted her lips with two fingers, a third rubbing against her clit in slow, gentle strokes. Her body trembled beneath him but for once, the loss of control wasn’t causing her to shiver in fear but in pleasure.

"Jon, please!" she gasped.

"Shh. I'll take care of you baby," he responded before she jerked at the feel of his lips on her stomach once more.

Her lips were dry and she swiped her tongue across them without thinking. Jon took a sharp breath and she smirked, wishing she could see him. Although she would be willing to bet that his pupils will be blown wide and his eyes would be devouring her.

"Tease," he muttered.

She barely managed a playful shrug before his finger slipped inside of her. The headboard creaked when she pulled at her binds, her hips lifting to meet his movements as he slowly moved his finger inside her.

A desperate whine followed as he added another finger and she parted her legs further to encourage him. 

His breath ghosted against her sex and she whimpered in anticipation before he pressed a kiss to her clit that had her arching for more. Jon granted her wish, shifting his body closer to her so his shoulders keep her thighs apart and slowly stroking his tongue up through her folds.

She squirmed beneath him as he licked her a couple of times before he pressed the flat of his tongue against her clit. Her arms pulled tight above her, her legs quivering around his head as she gasped and groaned against his ministrations. The wet sounds of him made her flush right down to her breasts and when he groaned against her as she began to tense and shiver with her climax, the vibrations tipped her over the edge.

She blinked at the sudden light that assaulted her as he removed the blindfold. It was less than a second later that his hand cupped the back of her head and he leaned forward to press his mouth to hers in a needy kiss. He reached up to untie her, bringing her right hand to his mouth and pressing gently kisses to the inside of her wrist before repeating the gesture with the left hand. The rush of affection that floods her makes her smile up at him and she wrapped her arms around his neck to pull him down once more.

He shifted above her, settling himself between her parted thighs and a noise of satisfaction broke past her lips as he thrust inside of her. He groaned softly against her neck before he lifted himself up slightly and began to gently rock against her. A soft moan vibrated in her chest as his movements caused his stomach to rub against her, the pleasure thundering through her once more. Her legs crossed over his back as she clutched at his shoulders, meeting his thrusts even as he started to move faster and harder.

She rubbed her cheek against his shoulder before pressing a kiss to the skin, tasting the salt of his sweat against her lips. She angled her lips to graze her teeth against the lobe of his ear, grinning at the sharp hiss that escaped him and the way he pounded harder inside of her as a result.

"I'm close," she whispered in his ear, hearing him whine desperately as his hips moved frantically, signalling he was close to his own finish. 

His hand sneaked down to find her clit once more, pressing in firm circles that had her uttering a uncharacteristic curse followed by a never-ending chant of his name as she was thrown into another climax. He growled as she tightened around him, his hips jerking with another few erratic thrusts before he tensed, his back arching as his cock pulsed and released inside of her.

Her fingers combed through his hair as he collapsed forward, his head resting against her heaving chest. She placed a kiss to his forehead and felt him smile against her skin. He shifted slightly to look up at her and gods, she would never get tired of the way he looked at her.

"You okay?" he asked, moving so he was leaning above her and reaching to cup the side of her face, his thumb stroking her cheek. Her eyes fluttered shut at the touch but she could feel his smile when she gave him one of her own.

"Perfect," she assured him after a moment.

He rolled to the side, pulling her to rest against him. She traced his chest, casting him a shy glance that had his eyebrows raising in curiosity.

"What is it?" he murmured, his hand rubbing her back. She giggled, burying her head against his shoulder as she gathered her courage.

"Um," she started, giving another shy snort, her cheeks tinged pink. "Would you still like to try as well?"

She squealed as he tugged her arm, guiding her up to straddle him. He grinned up at her as he handed her the ties he had tossed to the side of the bed.

"Ready when you are sweetheart!"


End file.
